Conociéndonos
by Yuuki kuroneko
Summary: Hermione decide darse una nueva oportunidad, y dejar de pelear con Malfoy; sin pensar que esto traera nuevas amistades y oportunidades. DxH, TxL, y otras parejas mas.


**Antes de comenzar con la historia quiero aclarar, que he leído muchas historias de las cuales me he enamorado y he querido plasmar un poco. Esto no es ningún plagio y aunque me inspire de algunas buenas escritoras que me han encantado. Le pondré mi propio estilo, el cual espero poco a poco mejorarlo dándole mi propio estilo, cualquier otra advertencia la haré después dependiendo como continué mi ****inspiración, espero que les guste y me den sus opiniones.**

** CAPITULO 1- LA IRONÍA DE LAS CASUALIDADES**

…_**Desde que la había dejado poco tenía sentido en su vida, ella sabía que era enfermo lo que pensaba pero realmente lo amaba mucho, aunque otros dijeran que no la merecía.**_

_**Le dolía como nada que haya experimentado antes, nunca se había sentido tan viva como el tiempo que pasaron juntos, y aunque le lastimaba pensar en todo eso, sabia que se recuperaría.**_

_**El sonido de su voz, el olor de su aroma, el sabor de su piel cuando lo besaba, y el tacto de sus caricias cuando la tocaba, nada era comparable como cuando hacían el amor; sudados gritando el nombre del otro…**_

Vamos levántate deja de leer esas novelas rosas le dijo su amiga, Hermione la miro y sonrío. Vale, vale está bien tu ganas contesto riendo mientras caminaban hacia el gran comedor.

Hermione no entiendo porque te gustan tanto esas historias. No sé, sinceramente creo que le dan romance a mi vida sin arriesgarme dijo la castaña.

Entiendo aunque bueno espero realmente que encuentres un romance más carnal y experimentes de primera mano, todo eso que lees, contesto la pelirroja sonriendo y moviendo sugestivamente las cejas.

Ambas comenzaron a reír, platicar con Ginny era un soplo de aire fresco, siempre decía unas cosas que las ruborizaban pero que al mismo tiempo las divertían.

Ten cuidado Sangresucia mira por donde caminas, o es que acaso además de impura también eres ciega. Le espeto Malfoy mordazmente.

Ginny estaba hirviendo de furia esperando que Hermione contestara algo, pero la castaña sabiendo quien era el que profería esos improperios solo lo volteo a ver, soltó un suspiro y busco con la vista sus libros que sabía que habían terminado regados en el suelo por el encuentro.

Toma le dijo una voz suave y profunda, mientras una mano blanca le tendía sus libros.

Gracias contesto ella mientras los tomaba y le dedicaba una mirada de agradecimiento al joven, ya había escuchado de Nott; por lo cual sabía que el misántropo no se metía en problemas. Después volteo a ver a Malfoy de forma despectiva, mientras continuaba su camino.

No solo los Slytherin se asombraron de esa actitud, también Ginny que esperaba una confrontación.

Sinceramente no le solían pasar esas cosas por muy distraída que anduviera siempre tenía cuidado al caminar, pero la plática con Ginny sobre chicos y cosas del colegio estaba demasiado divertida para fijarse.

Ginny la siguió tranquilamente y le pregunto: ¿Por qué no le dijiste nada, pensé que le contestarías? Normalmente eso haces en estos casos.

Si puede ser cierto pero hoy no tengo ganas de discutir, es un hermoso día además creo que Malfoy es de los pocos que siguen con ese comportamiento. Contesto Hermione mientras le sonreía a Ginny.

La chica estaba asombrada su amiga estaba madurando mucho, y a la vez estaba orgullosa de su actitud.

Además contesto Hermione, creo que Malfoy se desesperara más por el simple hecho de que lo haya ignorado y comenzó a reír alegremente.

Ginny se unió a las risas, sabía que Hermione tenía razón, el príncipe de los Slytherin. A veces solía actuar como un niño.

Mientras ellas seguían su camino tranquilamente había otra discusión en ese momento.

Para que carajos les diste sus libros que los recogiera ella misma, solo es una Sangresucia. Espeto furioso Malfoy.

Theodore Nott solo suspiro lo volteo a ver, y le dijo: simplemente para aligerar las cosas aunque tú no te dieras cuenta por tu discusión, Mcgonagall venia por este pasillo; y encontrarnos en esta situación, contigo vociferendo insultos no hubiese sido practico, ella no es Snape que nos daría puntos por algo así alegando que la culpa era de Granger por tropezar contigo; ella nos hubiese llamado la atención, nos bajaría puntos, en fin todo lo que se te ocurra; incluso dependiendo de que tanto te pusieras a discutir con ella; nos arrastrarías y lo digo en plural, a un castigo con el viejo loco de Dumbledore. Y sinceramente no vale la pena ahorita, demasiados problemas tenemos con el Lord como para que esta niñería nos complique.

Draco lo miraba analizando todo lo que decía Theodore, y aunque no le gustara sabía que tenía razón, así que simplemente guardo silencio.

Sabes que Theo tiene razón le dijo Zabini. Y entre menos nos compliquemos mejor, además aunque nunca lo admitas Granger esta preciosa ha mejorado mucho, ya no es el castor que era antes, te aseguro que debajo de ese uniforme esconde muchas sorpresas. Aunque mi tipo es más esa pelirroja Weasley, se nota que tiene un fuego en su mirada, que me enciende. Esa pelirroja es totalmente mi tipo.

El rubio lo miro como si tuviera tres cabezas, y simplemente se resignó, al parecer a Blaise ya le estaba quedando corto el repertorio de chicas que tenían en las otras casas.

Mejor vamos a comer al parecer a ustedes les hace falta alimentarse adecuadamente dijo el joven sin querer dar más vueltas al asunto y evaluando lo que le habían dicho.

_Varios días después…_

Hermione se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente en la biblioteca como solía hacerlo, en sus ratos libres aunque esos fueran pocos por su apretada agenda. Mientras se encontraba ahí, llego Theodore Nott buscando un libro en su sección.

A medida que pasaba su mirada por las estanterías se dio cuenta que el libro lo tenía Granger, como él no tenía problema con eso simplemente se lo fue a pedir.

Me prestarías ese libro o todavía lo estás utilizando le pregunto el joven. A lo cual ella lo miro y le contesto que lo tomara que no había problema ella ya lo había terminado. El joven coloco sus cosas y se sentó en la mesa, mientras comenzaba a trabajar.

La joven lo observo tranquilamente, y como buena Gryffindor se animó y le pregunto: ¿está bien que te sientes aquí? Bueno tú sabes Slytherin, Gryffindor, sangrepura, y mestizos; bueno tú entiendes a qué me refiero.

Pues a mí no me importa y si a ti tampoco te importa, no veo porque podríamos tener problemas.

La joven lo miro, un poco escéptica. Pero tenía razón no era nada malo y no se estorbaban así que daba igual. Así que continuo con sus tareas.

Esto siguió sucediendo tal vez no diario, pero siempre que coincidían con los libros o tareas se quedaban ahí, por el simple hecho que era una compañía tranquila y sin problemas; y aunque ambos eran muy inteligentes si tenían dudas en algo simplemente se preguntaban uno al otro, y así continuaban.

Los demás estudiantes comenzaron a hablar, pero no les dieron importancia sabían que Nott era un Slytherin raro, y bueno Hermione no buscaría conflicto si no la provocaban.

Pero había unos que si les afectaban esa amistad. Harry y Ron les extraño; y como era de esperar no tardaron en preguntarle qué clase de relación tenían ella y Nott, a lo que la castaña les respondió tranquilamente que no había nada extraño eran conocidos de biblioteca, llevaban algunas clases parecidas de ultimo año. Y que no le veía nada de malo, además él no la molestaba ni ella hablaba con él. Viendo que Hermione no mentía por la forma tan tranquila que lo decía, sin ella misma darle importancia. Entonces lo dejaron así aunque no se confiaban.

Pero a otra persona que si le afectaba era a Malfoy el no entendía como Nott siendo tan Slytherin como el, estaba hablando con ella incluso pensó que podía interesarle Granger. Y no supo porque le molesto. Eso no tenía nada que ver con él, no debía darle importancia y aun así ahí estaba pensando en ella.

En esos días se había dado cuenta que Nott era un chico inteligente, sin ser impertinente y con el cual se podía tener una conversación afable. No le gustaba aunque Ginny la molestara con ello. En cambio sí había notado quien le gustaba a él. Y eso la hacía sonreír. Todo paso la tarde anterior.

Nott que traducción le darías a esa runa, mientras el joven veía lo que decía la castaña. Una esencia familiar y deliciosa se les acerco.

Hola Hermione, Hola Theodore Nott – dijo una voz suave y amable. Mientras la esencia a flores lo inundaba al joven misántropo, que lo descoloco un poco, pero se recompuso al instante.

Hermione que era buena leyendo a la gente, supo entonces que a Nott le interesaba Luna aunque no sería capaz de admitirlo o tal vez ni él lo sabía.

Hola Luna ¿Qué tal estas? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? Le dijo con una sonrisa Hermione, aunque Luna era inteligente no por nada estaba en Ravenclaw no dudaba de ir a preguntarle o platicar con la castaña.

Gracias Hermione, fíjate que si necesito ayuda hay una traducción de runas que no entiendo, contesto la rubia mientras le mostraba a Hermione. Ella observo y noto que era el mismo ejercicio que discutió con Nott, así que decidió darle una oportunidad al misántropo.

Luna sabes justo Nott me estaba ayudando con esta traducción preguntémosle estoy segura que nos responderá. Estas segura Hermione es que nunca he hablado con Theodore Nott. Claro que si lo estoy confía en mí.

Ambas muchachas se acercaron más al joven que se puso un poco nervioso pero decidió aparentar.

Nott, queríamos pedirte ayuda a Luna tiene la misma interrogante con respecto a runas. El sabia que Hermione entendía la traducción él se la había explicado, pero que si le venía a decir eso era para darle una oportunidad que se acercara a esa rubia que le descolocaba, por lo cual le agradeció internamente; ya después tendría oportunidad de hablar con ella.

Hola de nuevo Theodore Nott, los torsopolos parecen un poco inquietos por aquí es raro, en fin crees que me ayudarías con esta traducción.

Claro Lovegood, permíteme la hoja, le dijo. Mientras ella sin ser consiente que su presencia ponía nervioso al joven se acercó sentándose más cerca de él. Todo mientras el intentaba explicarle sin que se le notara su nerviosismo.

Hermione sonriendo por dentro y en silencio, decidió volver a su lugar mientras ellos hablaban. Sabia que Luna con su amabilidad y su andar sereno era relajante para el moreno, y aunque él no se diera cuenta sonreía un poco al hablar con la joven.

Nadie lo hubiese previsto pero habían nacido dos cosas ese día, una nueva relación y una nueva amistad.


End file.
